


(Nourishment 15) After-School Snack

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark considers his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nourishment 15) After-School Snack

## (Nourishment 15) After-School Snack

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html>

* * *

Title: AFTER-SCHOOL SNACK (Nourishment 15) Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: Vignette, romance, humor, PWP, post-ep for "Stray" Spoilers: Everything through "Stray" (and earlier stories in this series) Rating: NC-17 for language and m/m sexual interaction Pairing: Clark/Lex established relationship Summary: Clark considers his place 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The rest of "The Nourishment Series" can be found elsewhere on this archive - Enjoy! 

DEDICATION: For Tiff, who knows where she stands. 
    
    
    COPYRIGHT:  (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold         August 2, 2002
                    jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu
    

Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex wants me as his second. 

These words ring through my head, unheard by anyone but me, every time I touch the foil he gave me when he thought he might be leaving Smallville. After our recent misunderstanding, I wasn't sure he'd stay, or that he even wanted to. As it turns out, I was wrong. 

There were a lot of incorrect assumptions by a lot of people in the last couple of weeks. I'm not sure what Ryan saw in Lex that he referred to as "darkness", but I know he was wrong to assume that this meant I had anything to fear from him, because I know Lex better than that. 

Lex's dad was wrong to assume that his manipulations would break Lex and me up for very long, because we would eventually compare notes and realize that he was just playing one of us against the other, when together we are stronger than he is. 

I think I'm starting to understand what it means to be someone's "second". For me, anyway, it means to stand behind him or beside him, no matter what. True, he may claim to have some secrets from me, but as I am unable to share with him my biggest secret, I guess it's only fair. 

Lex tells me that his father's request that he move back to Metropolis was a reaction to finding me at the castle the morning that he deduced we were lovers. Fortunately for me, at least, Lex decided that being here with me was more important than obeying his father's demands about how he should live his life. 

Yeah, I regret the mistakes I made as far as Lex is concerned. Ryan's hints about the girls in my circle were meant entirely innocently, I know. He figured I was completely straight and wanted the attention of them both. How could I tell him I am perfectly happy with Lex and don't think I want to start experimenting with girls yet? It made me very glad that he couldn't read my mind. Let the kid assume I'm normal, even when I know I'm not. 

Maybe my lingering desire to be normal, whatever that may be, is what made me tell Lex that I wanted the freedom to have girlfriends while still being his lover. I know that that request hurt his feelings, even though he wouldn't admit it. Maybe I did learn something from Ryan after all... Everything he said when I asked him that is perfectly true, all that stuff about us not having permanent ties between us, and the fact that we could never be legally united. But even if I need to go through the motions, to be seen socially with girls in this anti-sodomy state, I still think I want to be beside Lex for a long, long time. 

Luckily for me, I think Lex understands this and seems to have forgiven me for bolting from his house and refusing to take his calls after his dad chased me away. I really should never have listened to the man--I know that now. No matter what anyone else says, Lex loves me, and I love him, and all is well with the world. 

When school lets out this afternoon, I am just in too good a mood to hurry home and get started on my homework. Truth be told, I'm horny as hell, just needing to see Lex, to touch him and take care of him a little. I figure homework can wait. 

I let myself in and head up to his office, finding the inside hallways strangely reflective and dark after the brilliant springtime sun outside. One of the staff whose name I don't know glances up as I pass him in the corridor, but his expression is bland and accepting of my presence here. I must belong. 

A secretary is similarly dismissive as he opens the door to Lex's office for me, leaving me slightly disconcerted for a moment. Then, however, I spot Lex leaning his head against the back of his chair and gazing out the window, and I am hit with a wave of affection and arousal and extraordinary happiness all at once. I am about to speak, until I notice the phone pressed to his right ear. Not wishing to disturb his call, but reluctant to wait quietly for him to finish, I tiptoe around to his side of the desk and try to walk into his range of vision. 

The sensation that he is not alone visibly straightens his spine, but when his eyes land on me at last, he relaxes luxuriously before me. He still has not spoken, but he flips past a bunch of unintelligible figures on the lavender-colored legal pad on his desk to a clean sheet, on which he writes in large letters, "CONFERENCE CALL." 

I nod, my mouth forming a silent "Oh," and start to move to a side chair to let him complete his business in peace. 

"I understand," he says obliquely into the phone, while shaking his head "No" at me. He crooks his index finger toward me, and I return to his side. 

Once again, his pen scratches quickly on the purple paper, which is turned to me bearing the message, "BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU." 

Looking to his face for explanation, I see his eyes creep slowly up my body, and his sexiest half-smile affix itself firmly on his lips. "No, that sounds like an excuse, Brad," he barks into the phone. "Tell me where the money is _really_ going to go." Confident that my gaze will follow his, he tracks his eyes away from mine in a more-or-less direct path to his own crotch. In case I had missed his meaning, he locks eyes with me again, smiling more broadly and, if it can be said about a smile, more insistently. 

Returning his smile, I begin to descend to my knees, pausing when my head is level with his for him to pull the phone away from his mouth for a split second and exchange a kiss with me, then settling in front of his chair as comfortably as possible. 

"But what kind of figures are we looking at in the fourth quarter?" Lex asks the phone, but his attention is more on me when he slouches with intent in his seat, stopping with his head pressed against the chair back and his ass balanced carefully on the edge of the bottom cushion. His eyes follow my hands as they move up from where they rest on my thighs to a similar position on his, which have fallen open invitingly. 

I pet the fabric of his suit pants with firm strokes, running my fingertips from just next to where I know his balls lie to the insides of his knees, then tracing the same lines harder with my fingernails. This makes his hips practically jump off of the chair, and I grin to myself in victory. 

"Maria, what do _you_ have to say about the proposal?" he says, with amazing composure. This is fun. My hands ghost to the fly of his trousers, sneaking inside to find the pull of his zipper and dragging it open with agonizing slowness. I reach inside the opening and find that he's wearing grey silk boxers that already bear a drop of pre-ejaculate over the head of his deliciously hard cock. Guess he _has_ been thinking about me. 

Pushing the tails of his blue shirt out of the way, I plunder the fly of his shorts and pull his penis out into the air as gently as I can. I feel him turn his face away from me and look up to see his eyes tightly closed in arousal and a desperate attempt to retain his calm phone voice. 

To the people on the other end of his connection, he practically sneers, "Call me skeptical, but I fail to see how putting the funds toward the renovation will improve anything except on a cosmetic level. Give me hard facts how this will impact upon my employees." 

Meanwhile, I am tracing my fingers up and down his hardness, amazed as I always am how velvet-soft it is on the surface. The passing notion of this image being a metaphor for my lover himself gives me brief pause, but I've got more important things to do than to waste my time in poetic analysis. Even though I'm still a freshman, I've definitely been going to high school for far too long. 

It is now a personal challenge for me to cause Lex to make some noise that won't be easily explained to the meeting going on over his telephone. All at once, I wrap my mouth around his dick, sliding my tongue almost to the juncture of his testicles and swallowing a little to allow the tapered head inside my throat. Unfortunately, the only sound he makes is a sharp inhalation through his nose while jerking his chin upwards in reaction to my attack. 

"If it were just up to me," he says in a voice that could pass for being bored out of his mind, "I'd approve this plan right now. But I've got department heads that won't like to see their salaries frozen to pay for what amounts to a new front door and shingles on the roof!" Only he and I know, however, that he is currently raising his hips from the chair in a regular rhythm and fucking my throat quite thorougly. Heavy-lidded eyes meet mine, and I grin wickedly around his cock, then apply even suction on his highest thrust and grip his ass snugly. 

Lex's mouth flies open as if he's about to shout in pleasure, but despite a first word that sounds a little too long and too emphatic, all he says as he comes hot and thick in my mouth is, "All agreed then that we'll table this until Brad brings us new figures tomorrow? Very good. Meeting adjourned. Luthor out." He punches the phone button off and slams the unit deftly onto the desktop, shuddering out the last of his orgasm and threading his fingers lovingly through my hair. 

Swallowing his gift down and licking the overflow from the corners of my mouth, I sit back on my heels, then leverage myself up to kissing height with my hands on the arms of his chair. The taste of come on my tongue blends weirdly with the coffee on his, but I like it. Finally, I pull back and look him in the eye again. "Hi, Lex. Glad to see me?" 

He smirks amusedly at me as he sits up in his chair and tucks his organ back inside his pants. "You figured that out, huh?" 

Grinning broadly at him while I stand up, I reply, "Yep. Good meeting?" 

"I guess you could say that," he answers, standing to face me. "I accomplished everything I really wanted to get done." Before I can ask if he means the business discussion on the phone, he grips the back of my head and pulls me in for another long, deep, toe-curling kiss. With his other hand, he reaches between us and cups my erection tenderly. "Anything you have on the agenda for the afternoon?" he asks with a sly smile. 

"I'm up for anything," I tease, adding, "as long as I'm home by five-thirty for dinner." 

Checking his watch, he takes my hand in his and leads me out of his office and past the secretary, whom he instructs, "Hold my calls for the next hour. I'll be getting a special consult." 

As we walk purposefully down the hall to his bedroom, I joke, "Is _that_ what they're calling it now?" 

Lex laughs out loud as he pushes me through the door of his room and shuts it behind us. "Well, it will definitely be _special_ , since it's with you!" 

"I love you, Lex," I murmur as he starts undressing me. 

"I love you, too, Clark, but I've gotta take a call from the west coast at five. I'm yours for an hour." 

Pouting for effect, I hold still for a moment. "I was hoping for a little longer than that..." 

He kisses my pout away sweetly. "How's the rest of my life sound, then?" 

I cannot contain my grin as I answer, "I think I can handle that..." then proceed with my, er, consultation. 

It's true, then. 

Lex wants me for his second, a position I am thrilled to hold in his life. 

After all, he'll always be my first. 

**THE END**


End file.
